It is known in motor vehicles to provide storage compartments for the vehicle interior. It is also known to provide a storage compartment in or adjacent to a floor console or instrument panel. It is further known to provide a movable door to cover and expose one or more openings in the storage compartments. A door that is large may require a guide for door travel so as to prevent side to side movement of the door and to correct for a loose uneven feel.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved storage compartment for a vehicle interior with a door intended to provide a smooth and straight motion for the door with a more even and smooth feel.